cairnfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions
Kajarii Immortals The Immortals rule over Quintas, a harsh land of cursed rock and barren wasteland. They use powerful magic to rule with an iron fist. Many of their units focus on stealth and speed rather than strength. Exiled Dukarim The Dukarim have lived in solitude on the Withering Isles, but now the leave their island home to explore and adventure. Discovering the lost art of binding with the du'an has empowered them and they will no longer be ignored. Free Blades The Free Blades call no one place home. They travel often and move to where ever war is going to bring them work. They are a rough to work with, but their leaders are incredible strategists and have handily won many battles. Thermocrat Empire The Empire covers the most valuable lands on the southern continent of Myos. Their ruling powers are split between an Emperor, a Senete, and the Pythenites. Their work on mechanical thaumaturgy is considered holy and is the backbone of all their military efforts, which are many. Fiends of the Aes Pits Far to the north, and west across the boiling rivers and acid lakes, lay the Aes Pits. An unexplored dangerous land where molten rock and choking smoke burst into the air at any ones approach. Strange violent creatures armed in golden metal with fire colored skin patrol the the borders. Known as Fiends, the creatures brutally protect their home from all trespassers and have never been known to ask questions. Dread Wolves Very little is known about the ebony skinned people of Shadow Ridge. Their capital city, known as the Ringed City, is built into a mountain side and stands as the heart of their nation. The Ringed City is surrounded by dozens of hundred foot tall walls all built around the other and there is always a new one under construction. Every one hundred and one years a massive number of them leave the safety of their walled city and mountain homes to collect a tribute, which they say will keep the darkness at bay. They will take anything being offered, from apples to daughters, and at times take the things that are not offered. They will trade with anyone who is willing to visit their isolated city. Many rare goods can only be obtained from their city, such as dread steel, stone leaf, and blight rocks. Their trading section is always the outermost ring of their city, leaving the inner city a mystery to all outsiders. Azur Wildlings A life within the Glacial Wilds is sure to make a hard people, and the the Azur are proof of that. They claim to be last of the first born, but few outside of their ranks understand what it means. They carve out their existence on stony soil, icy lakes, and frosty tundras; battling against the elements and beasts to survive. The Glacial Wilds have long been ruled by three clans known only by their actions. The cannibals of the Crimson Peak, the mammoth hunters of the Lost Tundra, and the Frozen Artisans; all have battled each other for the few resources in the land. Now the three clans stand united. The events that led them to unite them under one banner is still not clear to any outsiders, but they have merged their cultures so thoroughly that it is almost impossible to tell them apart. Although the glacial clans are rarely seen north of the Ice Ridge Ruins, legends of their mammoth mounted warriors and holy water that can snap freeze a person in moments, has reached great distances. Interest in their wealth of obsidian is a point of interest for the Kajarii, as a result they have funded more than a few excursions into the wintery lands.